The Golden Gunslinger and The Harrowed Fate
by knightofthewintermoon
Summary: Margulis had showed compassion to all Tenno execpt Rell. He was labeled as a pariah even by his fellow Tenno. That is what the official record tells us. However, not all truth is given to us. What if Rell had a friend amongst the rest of the Tenno?
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

Chapter Zero: Prologue

During the days of the Orokin Empire's Golden Age, there were many technological advancements that sped the mighty empire's control over the Origin System. There are, however, many tragedies come with striving for the betterment of a civilization. The Orokins have also had their fair share of such sorrowful events. One event, in particular, which changed the course of the system of Sol for years to come, the Zariman Ten Zero Incident.

The Orokins' continuous advancements in technology led to the discovery of a parallel dimension know simply as The Void. They used this discovery to further advance their civilization and conducted experiments using the energy from this parallel dimension. One of these experiments led to the creation of a military ship which could travel through the Void itself and close the gap between the Origin System and seemingly unreachable solar systems. This ship was known as Zariman Ten Zero and upon its maiden voyage into the Void, many families were to be sent into the strange dimension and exit out into an unknown destination. The experimental void engine suffered a critical malfunction. This caused the ship to become marooned within the Void and was considered lost to the Empire.

Many years have passed since the disappearance of the Zariman Ten Zero. It resurfaced and when investigated, it was discovered that every adult onboard had died of void exposure. However, for reasons unknown at the time, the children of the Zariman Ten Zero had survived and were completely fine. The children survived exposure to the void but in the process had been changed. The children had developed uncontrollable void related powers that mutilated or killed anyone who came in contact with them. The Zariman children were hidden away and forgotten by the Orokin out of fear and shame. The children were given the title of Ten-0 or Tenno in reference to the incident that gave them their abnormal abilities.

It was only from the compassion of the Archimedian Margulis, a human with great intellect and one of the foremost geneticists of the Orokin Empire, that the children of the Zariman Ten Zero found a home. Margulis sought out a way for the Tenno to control their abilities and interact with the world normally. She guided, nurtured, and loved all of the Tenno she gave a home to, but there was one Tenno that was shunned, even by Margulis herself. This child's name was Rell and his mind worked a great deal differently than his fellow Tenno as he struggled to understand how his emotions worked. It was because of this disability that Rell was made into a pariah to the rest of the Tenno, all except one little girl with golden hair and burning yellow eyes. She defended Rell from the rest of the children as they taunted and mocked him while Margulis stood by and did nothing. This little girl's name was Solarria and she only wanted Rell and she to live a normal life together in peace.

The two friends were quite different from one another. Rell was more introverted and shy while Solarria was more outgoing and quick to anger. They were the exact definition of opposites and that is what attracted them to one another. When Solarria had trouble understanding something involving general sciences, Rell would explain it in such a way she could understand it. When Rell was being picked on, Solarria would stand up for him with a fury like no other. They were always in sync with one another and that allowed Rell's more erratic abilities to harmonize to the world around him. When Margulis was blinded by Rell, she separated the two Tenno from one another and casted out the young boy into the street. Both children believed that neither would see the other again…

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction story, So please have mercy on my poor grammar. This story came to me when I played through the Warframe quest called Chains of Harrow with a new prime warframe I worked hard for. I wanted to give Rell a better ending compared to what he got in the official end.


	2. Chapter One: The Message

The date is September 3, 5125 AOE (After Orokin Empire). Somewhere in Earth's orbit, a small gold and red sting ray shaped ship keeps a high orbit. Within it's red and black navigation room sits a young adult woman looking somewhere into her early twenties, wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit with a black and white emblem resembling an out-stretched hand. Her golden hair falls just short of shoulder length with red highlights ending on each strain. She shifts her position slightly and adjusts her yellow duel oculus as she scans over the Origin System star chart with her golden irises and snow white pupils. Her bored expression grows with intensity as she goes over the charts again and again. She groans loudly as her ship's cephalon A.I. comes online. "Operater, is something the matter?" He asks wishing to know why his operater is making unnecessary sounds. The woman rises to her and leaves navigation and heads towards her private quarters as she answers in a irrataited tone. "Ordis, there is nothing new to do! I had stopped Nef Ayo from basically destroying the livelihoods of all the good people on Fortuna, same with Vay Hek and his terror upon the people of Cetus, stopped Alad V from crafting his horrifying Zanuka creature, and was almost body-snatched by one of the Grineer queens!" She shutters at the memory of the Grineer Kuva Fortress. The feeling of violation as the worm-like Grineer queen used her ancient Orokin staff to burrow deep into the young Tenno's mind, corrupting her mind by forcing her to relive the lost years onboard the Zariman Ten Zero. However, not all those memories were as terrible as they are to the rest of the Tenno. If it was not for Teshin Dax and his teaching of controlling her void abilities, then she would not be standing here today.

The golden haired woman arrives in her quarters which contains a statue on the right hand side of the room of her personal favorite warframe set in the middle of two aquariums filled with fish caught during the her travels through the Plains of Eidolon. Ordis then replies. "Then why not go on a mission with your strange friend, Solarria?" Solarria chuckles, remembering her tomboy friend, Drakon. She glanced at the 40 Ib fish sitting in one of the aquariums she caught in one of the Eidolon lakes while fishing with her laid-back friend, who threw a fit because it was the golden girl's first time fishing and all Drakon herself was fishing out were boots at the time. She recalls how her friend had an obsession with an old nation of earth called America and constantly wore colors similar to its ideals of freedom, liberty, and guns. Whatever that means. Those colors were constantly red, white, and blue. Even the woman's weapons were colored the same as her warframe, Ivara. Solarria could never understand her friend as much as she would like, but she still respects her all the same. Shaking away the memories, woman plopped down on the couch in the center of her room and stared out into the depths of space, recalling several fond memories aboard the Zariman. In her mind stood, a boy 10 or 11 years old stood in a corner. His head was void of hair and his expression held a great deal of confusion as he watched the other children laugh and play. Solarria had watched the boy try to interact with the other children only to be pushed away due to his unusual difficulty to understand his emotions. Solarria's mother was a nurse before her family volunteered to board the Zariman Ten Zero. She could tell right away about what this boy was struggling with, Autism. She knew that those who had it looked at the world through a very different perspective. Some times, it would not just cause one to struggle with emotions but also learning as well. There were cases back in earth's history that her mother would go on about stating that some of the geniuses of that time period had that disability or something similar to it. In any case, Solarria knew that the boy would need a friend, especially after he lost his whole family, just like the rest of the children. She walked over and extended her hand with a polite and eager smile. "Hi! My name is Solarria, what's your's?" She asked the looked away with shyly and whispered what she could only assume was his name. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She said, waiting for him to repeat. "Rell... M-my n-name is R-rell." He said slightly louder, but just enough that the golden haired girl could hear it. The girl smiled wide and sat down next to Rell in the corner. "What do you like to do for fun, Rell?" She asked keeping her smile.

Suddenly, Ordis's voice snaps Solarria out of her trip down memory lane. "Operater, there is a strange transmission being broadcasted publically over all Red Veil channels." The cephalon states with a tone of confusion. Solarria frowns as she recalls her previous encounters with the zealous nut balls as she come to so kindly dub them. They always harassed her about joining their fold while she visited one of the Tenno relays and saying something about it being her destiny. "Ordis, do you really think I care what those nuts are popping out of their corn kettles over the radio?" She responded with an obvious distain in her tone. "Operater, I know how you feel about the Veil, but they never broadcast anything so openly like this, I believe you should at least hear it first." The cephalon states with urgency in his voice. The golden woman groans in annoyance before replying. "Fine, Ordis... Play the stupid message." Within an instant the message began playing. "Rap. Tap. Tap." A familiar voice chants as Solarria's eyes widen and she leans forward on her couch. "Speak to us. We're listening. What is your name?" A female voice questions in response to the chanting. "Mmm... R-r-elllll." Solarria eyes almost pop out as she hears the name and voice of her long friend through the transmission. "Good, you remember. We want to help you, Rell. Tell us where you are." The female voice asks as Solarria quickly jumps from the couch and rushes out the of her private quarters and bursts into navigation as the transmission continues. "Mmm. Can't. He's listening." Rell's voice responds in a sort of tired groan. Solarria stops dead in her tracks. The golden-eyed woman recalls the times that Rell talked to her about a voice in his head after the events of Zariman Ten Zero Incident. Shortly before they were separated, he talked about a voice which came back with him from the void and Solarria told him that it must have something to do with void exposure stuff that the adults talked about. Now, after what she had experienced over the past four years since her reawakening, she is not so sure it is just void exposure. "Who? Rell, who is listening?" The transmission goes on as the woman asks that question. "Rap. Tap. Tap. Rap. Tap. Tap." The last tap in Rell's chant sounded as though the man himself was just behind Solarria, who whirled around to find no Rell. She then took a deep breath and exhaled before Ordis began to speak. "Sorry, Operator. The message appears haunted - halted." The cephalon stutters somewhat as his personality circuits act up slightly. Solarria shakes her head and looks up from her navigation console. "That is fine, Ordis. Did you triangulate where the message is coming from?" She asks impatiently with a slight touch of worry. "Yes, indeed, Operator. It originated from a Steel Meridian ship near our location." Ordis answered with a great deal more worry in his own voice. "Good, plot a course to the ship. We are going to investigate." The woman leaves navigation and goes to her arsenal and selects her golden crimsion Warframe and mutters under her breath. "Don't worry, Rell. I'm on my way..."

**Hey guys, I hope that my prologue did not bore you to tears. I wanted to make sure everything was covered before I just started the story out of the blue. Please do leave any reviews that will help me give you guys a more enjoyable reading experience. I also apologize for not introducing The Lotus into the story, but I have my reasons. I may also cause some of the characters to act OOC at several points through out the story, so just bare with me on this. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!**


End file.
